That Thing You Do
by ElsieLorraine
Summary: Two-shot based on 'The 25 Reasons Why Guys Like Girls' and 'The 25 Reasons Why Girls Like Guys.'
1. Why Guys Like Girls

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon_

* * *

><p><strong>That Thing You Do<strong>

**Why Guys Like Girls**

* * *

><p><strong><em>1. They always smell good even if it's just shampoo.<em>**

"May," Drew said from behind his girlfriend. "What shampoo do you use?" The brunette turned around with an eyebrow raised.

"Why?" May asked tentatively. The boy shrugged.

"Nothing," he said coolly. "It's just that you smell nice even though this heat is making you sweat so much."

May placed her hands on her hips. "Did you just admit to smelling me?"

"…Maybe."

**_2. The way their head always finds the right spot on our shoulder._**

Drew felt May's head hit his shoulder. He did not move at the contact. Instead, he asked, "What are you doing?"

May looked up at the boy. "I'm tired, so I decided to use your shoulder as a pillow."

"Go use the window. It's right next to you and my shoulder won't get sore." Huffing, May grumpily did what Drew told her to do without arguing. Drew looked somewhat guilty.

"You know I was just kidding right?" May opened one tired eye. "Use my shoulder. Your head was on the perfect spot."

**_3. How cute they look when they sleep._**

"Wake up, May." Drew sighed for the umpteenth time as he tried to wake the girl up. May grumbled, swatting Drew away. He ran his fingers through his hair, and smiled. "I guess I can let you lay in for a few more minutes," he whispered in May's ear. "You do look cute when you sleep."

That did it. May's head shot upwards, almost to the point of knocking into Drew's lowered one. "You watch me sleep?" she screeched. "You are such a creep!"

"Hey," Drew said as he rose his arms defensively. "You're the one who asked for just one room for the two of us." The boy smirked at his girl's reddened face.

**_4. The ease in which they fit into our arms._**

Drew went up to May from behind and, almost out of reflex, wrapped his arms around her waist. The girl leaned back into him. "What's up?" she asked.

Drew shrugged. "I just wanted to do this," he said indifferently. "You know you're like my jigsaw puzzle piece?"

May glanced at him. "How?"

"You fit into my arms perfectly."

"You're corny."

**_5. The way they kiss you and all of a sudden, everything is alright in the world._**

Drew felt a kiss on his cheek and arms wrap from behind him. Glancing behind, he saw May snuggling into him. "What?" he asked tiredly.

May shrugged as she walked to stand in front of Drew. "Nothing," she said innocently. "You just looked down. Is there any way I could help with whatever the problem is?" Drew took hold of her wrists. "I hate it when you look so sad. I – !" She was cut off as Drew tugged her down.

"You want to help me, right?" May nodded. "Then shut up and kiss me, Maple."

**_6. How cute they are when they eat._**

May caught Drew staring at her as she ate her ramen noodles ravenously. "What?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

Drew leaned his elbows on their table. "Have I even told you that you look cute when you eat?"

"Oh, so now you watch me eat?"

Drew shrugged. "You sat directly in front of me. It can't be helped."

**_7. The way they take hours to get dressed, but in the end, it makes it all worthwhile._**

"Hurry up, Maple," Drew complained. He had been waiting for her to finish getting ready for about… 30 minutes now, after driving another 30 minutes from his house. "We have to get to the restaurant in 15 minutes, or else we forfeit the reservation." He glanced at his watch. "Make that 10."

"I'm ready, I'm ready," May chanted as she ran down the stairs. "How do I look?" she asked as she twirled, flaunting her relatively tight mini-dress. She looked at Drew innocently for an answer.

The boys stared on open-mouthed as he gave his girlfriend a once-over. He closed his mouth and smirked wolfishly. "I know it takes forever to get dressed like that, but do you think you can wear that for me every day?"

**_8. Because they are warm even if it's minus 30 outside._**

"It's freezing," Drew stated as he watched May skip through a rose garden. The girl stopped abruptly at Drew's words and walked over to him. She opened his coat and slipped her hands around his waist, under the coat.

"Is that better?" she asked, looking up to meet questioning emerald eyes. She grinned sheepishly. "You said it was freezing."

Drew sighed and wrapped his arms around her, gathering as much body heat as he could. 'You have no idea how much better it is like this,' Drew thought.

**_9. The way they look good no matter what they wear._**

"What are you wearing?"

May looked down at her attire: a big box that went from just above her chest, down to her mid-thigh. "It's a Rubik's cube," she stated. "Is there anything wrong with it?"

Drew shook his head. "No," he said. "It, surprisingly, looks nice on you." He said that in all honesty.

**_10. The way they fish for compliments even though you both know that she's the most beautiful thing on this earth._**

"Admit that I'm just as good of a Coordinator as you," May said, crossing her arms over her chest grumpily. "And while you're at it, admit that I'm not fat, I'm not stupid, and I'm not ugly."

"Saying all those would make me a liar." Drew grinned as May threw her arms back down to her sides and turned to stomp away. He chuckled and grabbed May's wrist, turning her back around. "Just kidding." He brushed his lips on her cheek.

**_11. How cute they are when they argue._**

"Ugh!" May exclaimed as she plopped down by a tree with Drew hovering over her. "What even is the point of arguing with you?"

Drew squatted right in front of May and took her chin in between his thumb and pointed finger. "There isn't actually a point. I just find you cute when you argue." A silence dawned upon the couple. "And yes, I do watch you argue," Drew said as an afterthought.

**_12. The way her hand always finds yours._**

May inconspicuously slipped her hand into Drew as they walked through an amusement park. At the action, Drew immediately smiled.

After their rollercoaster ride, after practically all the water rides, and after getting something to eat, their hands were still together.

It was only when they were at the top of the Ferris wheel when May asked, "Why are you holding my hand?"

Drew looked at her amusedly. "You slipped it in mine when we were walking, Airhead."

**_13. The way they smile._**

May smiled a contagious, happy smile as she earned her fifth Contest Ribbon. Drew watched her from the television in the waiting room and an infatuated smile graced his face. He became quickly aware of what his mouth was doing and quickly switched to smirking. Hopefully nobody saw him do that weird smile.

**_14. The way you feel when you see her name on the caller ID after you just had a big fight._**

Drew frowned as he stared at the nothingness on the wall. He sat down on his bed, propped his elbows on his thighs and hid his face in his hands. He looked to the right at May's bed and sighed.

It's been an hour since they had their full-on argument, which almost lead to their break up. Luckily, or unluckily, whichever perspective one sees it from, May ran away before either of the two could say something they'd regret.

Drew's PokeDex vibrated once – a text. He ignored it as he wallowed. The vibrations came every five minutes, but he ignored all of them as well.

It was only when the Dex played _her_ ringtone that he picked the Dex up. Looking at the caller ID, he smiled. He didn't read the texts that were sent to him, most likely from the same person who was calling.

"Hey May," he said sweetly and softly.

**_15. The way she says 'let's not fight anymore' even though you know that an hour later…_**

"Let's not fight anymore," May said meekly as she wrapped her arms around Drew's torso. He hugged May around her shoulders in return.

"Sure," Drew said as his head rested on hers. "Don't start one then."

"I never do!" May cried indignantly.

"You always do," Drew said calmly.

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!" May pulled away from Drew and walked towards the opposite direction. "I hate you, Hayden." Drew only smirked and watched her walk. So much for not fighting anymore.

**_16. The way they kiss you when you do something nice for them._**

"Because you room was a pigsty, I cleaned it," Drew said as he plopped down next to May on the couch. "You're welcome."

May jumped on Drew, her legs straddling him. "You cleaned my room?" she asked. Drew rolled his eyes, but nodded in affirmation. "Thank you! Mum said I'd be grounded if I didn't clean my room by tomorrow." The next thing Drew knew was that a pair of lips met his.

**_17. The way they kiss you when you say 'I love you.'_**

"I love you, May," Drew whispered in his sleep. May, who just happened to be awake, blushed profusely. He just admitted his love for her, even though it was just in his sleep.

Slowly, she made her way over to his bed, lowered her head, and kissed Drew's lips. When May got back to her bed and fell asleep, Drew smiled. He was, in fact, awake.

**_18. Actually… just the way they kiss you._**

Drew groaned as the kiss broke. "What?" May's lips, which hovered over his, asked.

"That wasn't a long enough kiss," Drew complained in a husky voice. The brunette rolled her eyes but closed the gap between both lips. That was probably the fifth time Drew complained about the kiss not being long enough in the span of 90 minutes.

**_19. The way they fall into your arms when they cry._**

May had been relatively quiet for the 3 kilometres they walked from the last town they visited. "What's wrong?" Drew asked, suddenly stopping and holding onto May's wrist.

May shook her head, afraid that tears would fall if she started talking. "Did Melanie say something mean to you again?" May nodded her head slowly and burst into tears as she fell into Drew's arms. He held her, not caring if his shirt got wet.

**_20. The way they apologise for crying over something that silly._**

"I'm sorry," May said, looking up at Drew. She sat in between his spread legs.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"For crying over such a silly thing." Drew smiled and shook his head, pulling May to lean her back on his chest.

**_21. The way they hit you and expect it to hurt._**

"I'm seriously going to hit you if you don't stop annoying me." May held her readied fist for emphasis. Drew chuckled at her.

"Do you honestly think it's going to hurt if you did do that?"

For proof, May sent one good punch directly on Drew's chest. Unfortunately, it didn't do too much to inflict any type of pain on the boy.

Still, May smiled proudly. "That hurt, didn't it?"

**_22. The way they apologise when it does hurt (even though we won't admit it.)_**

May pressed the icepack on the oncoming bruise on right below Drew's left eye. "I'm so so so so so sorry!" she cried. "I really didn't mean to hit you."

Drew let a low breath escape his lips before hugging the apologizing girl who sat on his lap. "It's fine," he coaxed. "I'm not mad at you. It doesn't even hurt."

"But you're frowning at me."

Drew tried to smile. Damn, it hurt more than it did if he just frowned.

**_23. The way they say 'I miss you.'_**

May and Drew shared a video call in the respective PokeCenters they stayed in. May let out a sigh, which was heard by Drew. "What's bothering you?" he asked with concerned eyes.

She shook her head dismissively. "It's nothing," she said lowly. "I just miss you." She gave a small, shy smile. "A lot."

**_24. The way you miss them._**

Drew laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was suddenly aware of the aching, empty, hollow feeling in his chest and rolled over to his side. He glanced at the picture of May he kept on his bedside table and sighed. He missed her too. More than anyone would and could know.

**_25. The way their tears make you want to change the world so it doesn't hurt her anymore._**

Drew hugged May tightly. She was, yet again, crying. Drew lifted her red, tear-stained face to look up at him. He felt his heart drop at the sight. "May," he whispered. "I'll do anything to make you happy. Just say what you need."

May allowed a small, sad smile on her face. "As amazing as you are, I don't think you can help me out on this that easily."

"I'd do anything for you, you know? I'd change the world for you."

"I know. That's one of the many reasons why I love you." She wrapped her arms around him.

Drew kissed May's forehead and slipped a rose in her hand. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:So, how was my first story?

I'm going to be writing a couple more of my 'Experiment Stories' and publishing them here just to get a hang of things and stuff.

Reviews are appreciated!

-Raine


	2. Why Girls Like Guys

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

* * *

><p><strong>That Thing You Do<strong>

**Why Girls Like Guys**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. The way they always know how to make you smile when you are down.<strong>_

"May." Drew rested an elbow on the table and let his forehead lean against his palm. "Will you look at me?"

For the first time in half an hour, his girlfriend peeked over her arms which were on the table, with her head buried in them. "What?" she asked tiredly.

Drew rubbed on his temples. "You've been like a depressed statue for the longest time, that's what. You lost the contest. Get over it."

May blinked a couple of times. "Of course you wouldn't understand," she muttered grimly before burying her head in her arms again.

Drew sighed before taking May's head and making her look directly at him. "I actually do understand, Airhead. You lost this time, so next time, try harder. You know you're better than so many other Coordinators."

May stared at him before nodding once. "Okay," she said in a more determined tone. Drew smiled.

"That's my girl," Drew said proudly as he tucked a rose behind May's ear. She smiled brightly.

_**2. How they try to secretly smell your hair, but you always notice.**_

The two Coordinators sat next to each other on a park bench. Sighing, Drew slung an arm over the girl's shoulders. Instinctively, May cuddled closer to Drew. She laid her head at the place between Drew's chest and shoulder.

Constant deep breaths were heard from the male Coordinator. "Drew?" May asked suddenly, breaking the silence that fell on them.

"Hm?" the boy responded.

"I know you're smelling my hair. You aren't as subtle as you think."

_**3. How they stick up for you, but still respect our independence.**_

"May's so much better than you," Drew sneered as he defended the brunette who was close to tears. "You've been Coordinating longer than us and you haven't managed to get up to the quarter-finals of any Grand Festival. Who are you to belittle her?"

The blonde offender only smirked. "If she's that good, why don't you let her battle me right here, right now. I bet you're going to regret saying what you just said."

Drew returned the smirk with one of his own. He turned to May, whose face was fierce. "Go for it."

_**4. How they are so wrapped up in everything else, but still have time for you.**_

"Good job Roserade," Drew called out. It was sundown and Drew had been training since after breakfast, only stopping for lunch. He breathed in. "Let's call it a day," he told his Pokemon, who cheered.

"You're done?" May asked tiredly as the grasshead approached the bench she sat in while she watched him train. Drew nodded before sitting next to May.

"Yeah," Drew said as he slung an arm around the girl's waist. "I'm tired. Besides," he stopped then grinned. May rose an eyebrow at him. "I've got to get ready for something."

May sighed. "For what?" she asked disappointedly.

Drew chuckled. "I bought a dress," he said, ignoring May's question. It infuriated the girl. "You can wear it tonight if you want to. I've also made reservations for two in this fancy restaurant, so you can meet me there." May smiled. "Or did you want me to pick you up?"

_**5. The way their arms fit firmly around you.**_

May gasped as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She tried to turn around, but failed. Instead, she glared at the ground in front of her. "Will you stop doing that?" she said in an annoyed manner to the person whose chest was against her back.

"No," Drew said smugly. "You love it."

May rolled her eyes. "You like to think I do," she retorted. "I'm pretty sure it's you who loves it."

Drew chuckled. "I do," he said, making May blush. "You're the perfect size for my arms to wrap around." Cue the redder blush.

_**6. The way they hint that they want to kiss you.**_

"You always ask for favours from me," Drew said as he and May laid down on their backs in the rose garden nearby the PokeCenter.

"I'm sorry," May mumbled with closed eyes. Drew chuckled.

"I wasn't complaining about anything," he said in a matter-or-fact way. May had to roll her eyed behind her closed eyelids. "I just want something in return." The grasshead grinned.

May rolled over to her stomach and opened her eyes. "What do you want?"

Drew's grin widened. "I want you to let your lips meet mine."

May stared blankly at the guy. "…They've already meet before." May blushed at what she said.

"They need a re-acquaintance."

"You can just ask me to kiss you, you know."

Drew pulled her face to his. "Finally caught on, haven't you?"

_**7. The way their hands always find yours.**_

May was stuck in the middle of a horde of paparazzi. Minutes ago, she was standing next to Drew. Somehow, he managed to escape, leaving her in a state of panic.

She felt someone's hand on her and terror ran throughout her body. She was never good with the press. Half the time, they were pulling on her for her ultimate attention.

She whipped her head around and breathed a sigh of relief. "Drew," she whispered before the said boy nodded and pulled her out of the mob.

_**8. How cute they are when they really want something.**_

"Do you want to go in this store?" Drew asked May. They were shopping to pass time before their contest. May shook her head.

"I want to go in the next one," May said, pointing at the said store. Drew sighed but followed the girl's request anyway.

The grasshead kept throwing subtle glances at the previous store. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the other one?" Drew asked almost pleadingly.

May giggled at the boy. "_You_ want to, don't you?"

_**9. How they never run out of new games to play.**_

May waltzed into her shared PokeCenter room with Drew. "Play a game with me," she said as she sat down at the foot of Drew's bed.

Surprisingly, he immediately agreed. Then again, he was, like her, very bored. "What game do you have in mind?" he asked.

"I don't know. I didn't think you'd want to," May admitted sheepishly.

Drew rolled his eyes in a way that made May want to strangle him. "Trust you to do something silly like that," he said. May glared at him. "I do, unlike you, have a game in mind."

May shrugged. Any game is better than nothing, even though it was Drew's game choice. "Which is?"

"Strip chess." May lunged and wiped that wolfish smirk off Drew's face.

_**10. How they never run out of good jokes.**_

"I'm breaking up with you," Drew said solemnly. May's usually happy face immediately turned into one of sorrow, whole Drew's smirk widened.

"Why?" May managed to choke out.

"I was kidding, May," Drew deadpanned. May suddenly turned angry.

"What?"

"I was a joke."

May closed and opened her mouth like a Magikarp. "JOKES ARE MEANT TO BE FUNNY, JERK! THAT WAS FAR FROM FUNNY."

Drew couldn't hold his laughter in anymore. "It was funny," he said. "You should have seen your face."

"JERK!"

_**11. How they never run out of love.**_

"Each rose I give you is a symbol of my love for you," Drew said as he rubbed circles on May's back. She sat on his lap and played with his hair.

"Do you realise how corny you sounded just then?"

Drew flicked his hair. "I do. You like corny things, though."

May rolled her eyes. "Are you going to stop giving me roses soon?" she questioned seriously.

It was Drew's turn to roll his eyes. "I have a never-ending supply of roses solely for you."

_**12. How they are funny, but know when to be serious.**_

"Oh, you think you're so funny," May snarled at Drew.

"I don't actually," Drew said in a stern way. "I can be funny when I want to be. I'm not now. I'm dead serious about this too."

_**13. How they react when they realize they are being funny when they need to be serious.**_

"Ugh!" May exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "Stop laughing, Drew. This is serious stuff I'm talking about. It's not and it never was a joke."

Immediately, the boy shut up and reached behind him. He held his hand towards the aggravated brunette. "I'm sorry," he said before the girl took the rose from his grip.

_**14. The way they are patient when you take time to get ready.**_

"I'm sorry!" May cried as she raced around the house for her shoes and earrings. "I'm nearly done. I'm so sorry!"

Drew sighed and leaned on the back of the sofa. "I've only been waiting half an hour, May. There's no rush," he said sarcastically.

Frantically, she put her black shoes on before taking off around the house again. "I know. I'm sorry."

Drew sighed again but let a small smile grace his face as he watched the girl. "Take your time," he said, this time without sarcasm. "You're worth waiting for."

_**15. How they react when you hit them and it actually hurts.**_

May's arm was already tired from the many punches she landed on Drew just to get a reaction off the boy. She punched at the same spot – his left shoulder. Yet, there was not even a bruise present, or a yelp from the boy. The shoulder was just red.

"Are you going to give up soon?" Drew asked teasingly.

"Five more punches." Drew chuckled at May.

May mustered up all the strength present in her little body for her last punch. One, two, three.

"Ouch!" Drew finally yelped. It was a cute yelp, May decided. She also decided to do more punch-training to get that yelp out of Drew more often.

_**16. The way they smile.**_

May always melted when she saw Drew smirk. That confident, taunting smirk that made her want to wipe it off his face but at the same time, keep it on him for all eternity. The '_Drew Smirk_.'

But when he smiled, it was a whole different story. Whenever she saw Drew's smile, it sent pleasant tingles down her spine and a fuzzy feeling in her stomach. Not to mention the beating of her heart sped up and it felt as if it would jump out of her chest. She loved that feeling.

_**17. The way they kiss you.**_

"Good night, May," Drew said as he took hold of the brunette's hand. Slowly, he brought the held hand closer to his mouth and kissed it tenderly. He dropped the hand and walked in his room in the PokeCenter.

Even a kiss on her hand from Drew was enough to make May's heart flutter in happiness and sent chills down her spine.

_**18. The way they try to hide that one stuffed animal when you come over.**_

"Aw," May cooed as she took a seat next to Drew on his bed. In her arms was a Torchic stuffed toy. "It's so cute."

"It's my sister's," Drew said, eyeing the Torchic doll tensely.

"What's it doing in your room then?" May was now cuddling the doll as if it were a real Pokemon.

"I don't know." Drew sighed. "Claudia!" he called.

A girl that looked almost identical to Drew poked her head in the boy's room. "Take your Torchic doll back to your room."

Claudia raised an eyebrow. "That's not mine. It's yours," she said before taking her leave.

May giggled, causing Drew to look at her. "Aw, Drew owns a stuffed Torchic doll," she chuckled.

"It's not mine," Drew insisted.

"Yeah, right."

"Just hand it over."

_**19. The way they act like Mr. Big.**_

May bit her lip as she watched Drew from the waiting room of the Slateport Contest Hall. She wasn't nervous. Her lip biting wasn't a sign of nervousness or anxiety.

She was biting her lip to keep herself from getting excited at the sight of the cocky, confident Drew Hayden.

Yes, his cocky arrogance did sometimes turn her on.

_**20. The way they apologize for acting like Mr. Big.**_

"You know what, Drew?" May asked furiously. She didn't even wait for an answer to her apparent inquiry. "I hate how you're so full of yourself. You make it seem like everyone else is below you. It's annoying. It's irritating. It's frustrating." Tears were gathering in her eyes. "It's like I'm so much lower than you."

Drew sighed and pulled a flower out of nowhere. "You know that I'm naturally that way," he said gently. "I'm naturally full of myself, but I don't mean to belittle people. I'm sorry. I'll try to tone it down." He brushed some hair off May's face and gave her the flower.

May nodded absentmindedly as she fingered the rose's petals. "But," she started softly. "I don't want you to be too not-cocky. Then you wouldn't be Drew."

Drew smiled as he pulled May in a hug. "I won't," Drew promised. "But I'm still sorry for upsetting you because of that."

_**21. The way they ask you for a pen in class and you know they have one.**_

"Can I borrow a pen?" Drew asked as he lazily leaned on the back of his chair.

"Don't you have three in your pencil case?" May asked, tilting her head to the side. She knew he had a few pens. She was snooping through his stuff not too long ago.

"They ran out of ink," the boy deadpanned.

"They were brand new."

Drew looked at her with an amusedly annoyed expression on his face. "Just let me borrow a pen."

_**22. How they are blasting the music when they pick up the phone.**_

"Hey May," Drew said as he answered his phone.

"Hello?" May asked. "Are you there, Drew?" She couldn't hear him. All she could hear form the other side of the phone was Maroon 5 pumping in the background.

Drew chuckled to himself. "Yes, airhead, I'm here."

"Hello? Drew"

"Hi May. What is it?"

"Drew? Hello?"

"May, do you want to say something else other than 'hello?'"

"Hello?"

_**23. How they turn it off when they notice that you are on the phone.**_

"Hey May," Drew greeted through the phone.

"Hi Drew!" May yelled at the earpiece. Drew had to put his phone an arm's distance away from his ear to keep himself from getting deaf.

"Why are you yelling?" Drew hissed.

"Sorry," May said guiltily. "You had the music turned up loud last time, so I thought you'd be playing some again."

Drew smirked. "I do have music playing," he said in a matter-of-fact way. "But I turned it down because you were calling."

May smiled. "That's thoughtful."

_**24. How they look at you during class and make you get butterflies in your stomach.**_

A glance. A smirk. That two fingered salute.

That was enough to make Beautiflies and Butterfrees flutter in May's stomach. For some reason, Drew always seemed to have this effect on her. Not, of course, that she wanted it any other way.

_**25. The way they hug you on a bad day and the clouds seem to lift.**_

Drew wrapped his arms around the shaking girl. "Tell me what's wrong, May," he whispered before planting a tender kiss on her forehead.

May shook her head against the boy's chest and sighed. "Nothing now," she said, smiling up at Drew. '_Because when I'm in your arms, everything's alright_. _Because when I'm in your arms, I'm in heaven_.'

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter. You made me all so happy.

After a review from _EeveeTransformed_ who in said that I should make one in May's perspective, I decided to make this story a two-shot. This is dedicated to her and everyone else who reviewed and favourite-d.

How was the second chapter? I think I did an adequate job.

Review please!

- Raine


End file.
